No se trata de amor
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Lo despertó el piso al crujir bajo el peso de alguien. Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos, ya no llovía y todo era silencio. Notó que entre la oscuridad y aquel halo de luz, Hidan estaba parado en la puerta, observándolo atentamente con sus ojos violetas.


Hola sempais, Mary (que es una buena chica) los saluda desde su compitadora con la respuesta al reto de Itara: _La Quincena de Itachi uke._ He de decir que este ha sido un verdadero reto para Mary, que no solo se siente rara dejando a Itachi como uke sino que en mi vida había tratado con un lemmon yaoi (y cielos que me lo borré como siete veces -.-U) ^w^ pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?

Sin más aquí les dejo el fic.

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi: HidanIta, ligero SasoDei. Toques ItaSaso (No me miren así, tenía que haber algo que los incitara -.-U y amo esta pareja ¬w¬) e HidanDei. El fic puede contener textos no aptos para todos XD. **

* * *

><p><strong>(~*~No se trata de amor~*~)<strong>

**.**

**.**

El viento estremecía los árboles con fuerza y los hacía chocar contra la ventana de la casa, la arañaba y se estrellaba como un animal furioso. Arriba de las casas los nubarrones grises habían bloqueado los cálidos rayos del sol y se iluminaban por los truenos que no tardarían en caer. Sería una locura salir allá donde todo iba a ser azotado por la lluvia.

Pero aquella mirada lo definió todo. Si cualquier persona como él le hubiera visto esa súplica en los ojos a su amigo habría hecho lo mismo que él. Y no solo porque resultara obvio que el pelirrojo quería privacidad con su pareja, sino porque resultaba doloroso permanecer mirándolos cuando si ellos cruzaban una mirada furtiva parecía que una luz los iluminaba, y cuando él había creído que tan solo era el reflejo del sol sobre sus ojos, ahora podía darse cuenta de que no era verdad, eran tan solo ellos.

Si bien antes había podido negarse e ir a escuchar música, tratando ó fingiendo al menos que no podía escuchar los gritos de ambos, los gemidos de placer mientras estaban en la otra habitación, ahora estaba ahí un compañero más, porque definirlo siquiera como amigo no era suficiente para él.

Itachi Uchiha odiaba trabajar en equipo en la Universidad. Si podía evitarlo haciendo un proyecto final lo hacía. Y es que no se sentía muy a gusto con personas a las que tuviera que cargar ciertas responsabilidades que seguramente no cumplirían, y que estuviera trabajando el proyecto de Ciencias Políticas con Sasori, Deidara e Hidan, debía tratarse de una especie de segunda dimensión.

Antes no le molestaba hacer equipo en parejas. Cuando había entrado a la Universidad había profundizado una relación amistosa –también sin querer, claro está – con un chico llamado Kisame. Era un chico agradable y que sabía cuando necesitaba de silencio, nunca le había reprochado su conducta y un día por fin, había logrado que él mismo se desenvolviera por completo (por así decirlo). Sin embargo en el semestre pasado Kisame se había mudado y dejado los estudios de la Universidad Akatsuki, lo que no pudo evitar hacer sentir mal a Itachi.

Claro que nunca lo demostró. Ocultar sus sentimientos era algo que había aprendido a hacer a lo largo de los años. _Nunca confiar ni apegarse a nadie, _era como un lema, una regla que se había dictado y estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Kisame le presentó a varios chicos, entre ellos a los famosos presidentes de clase: Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, e –Itachi siempre lo expresó con gran sorpresa – Hidan.

Pese a lo buenos e inteligentes que cada uno era, aún cuando Kisame estaba ahí, afianzo un poco más su relación con Sasori, quien a vistas era con quién compartía puntos de opinión más… semejantes, aunque nunca iguales. Al principio Sasori lo detestaba, no podía estar en la misma habitación que él, mientras que su amigo Deidara siempre quería demostrarle a Itachi que era mejor, por ende la mayor parte del tiempo se ofrecía a acompañarlo de arriba abajo. Pensaba que Deidara era un poco impetuoso por su forma de actuar y por un tiempo había creído que Sasori lo odiaba porque pensaba que en algún momento dejaría de ser el Danna del rubio, para que éste le dijera así a Itachi.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que Sasori se diera cuenta de que Deidara sentía cierta… repulsión por Itachi y se limitara a decirle al pelinegro: "Buenos días ó tardes". Itachi claro que se había sorprendido por cambio tan repentino, pero como si no le inmutara contestaba. Casi siempre quedaba en clases con el pelirrojo y llegó un momento en el que se llevaban tan relativamente bien que juntos decidieron alquilar un departamento cerca de la Universidad cuando Kisame se fue.

Y había estado bien. Y lo estaba hasta que Deidara iba al departamento y Sasori se fundía en ganas de besarlo.

Itachi respetaba ello, incluso creía que se veían lindos, se complementara con el otro y era como si vieras su reflejo y no estuviera completo hasta que ambos estaban lado a lado. El Uchiha no era una persona romántica, y por eso creía que tenía más valor la admiración que tenía por ambos artistas.

Así que se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba.

–¿Terminamos? – dijo en tono cortante y miró a los tres pares de ojos que lo observaban.

–Sí – se limitó a decir Sasori.

Deidara se sonrojaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, no era falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba tan cerca de él para que Hidan no percibiera como subía y bajaba su brazo por la espalda del rubio, haciéndole cosquillas en círculos de manera lenta.

–¡Al fin! – gritó Hidan, elevando los brazos al cielo como en una oración –Es un fastidio esta tarea. Jashin castigará a Azuma por dejarnos esta mierda.

Itachi frunció el ceño. No gustaba de estar con Hidan. Era muy grosero, quejumbroso, irresponsable, impulsivo e idiota, para definirlo con pocas palabras. No le agradaba, pese a que era muy guapo y tenía buen músculo parecía no funcionarle el único que tenía importancia para Itachi: el cerebro. Y claro que el físico también era importante –su cuerpo estaba igual ó mejor esculpido que el del albino – pero Hidan tendía a ser impulsivo y a decir cuanta estupidez cruzaba por su cabeza, lo que pasaba demasiadas veces por minuto.

–No te quejes, Hidan – susurro Deidara con voz ronca, carraspeo un poco mientras Sasori sonreía de lado –Tú quieres estudiar derecho. Esta materia es todavía más importante para ti.

Hidan torció los ojos.

–Pero no es necesario matarnos con tanto trabajo –contestó con voz burlona –Además, tú quieres estudiar arte y estás aquí rubia, ¿no te quieres quejar por ello?

Deidara frunció el ceño y miró al albino con desprecio poco disimulado.

–Cállate, fanático religioso con cabello de gato atropellado a media carretera, hum.

Sasori soltó una carcajada ahogada e incluso Itachi arqueo las cejas y sonrió levemente ante el comentario. Hidan miró al oji azul con la mirada en blanco y una expresión de sorpresa definitiva.

–¡Oye! – gritó, enfadado y parecía dispuesto a comenzar una revuelta cuando de repente Itachi le jaló del cuello de la camisa –¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa, Uchiha bastardo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame que le enseñe a esta Barbie lo que es bueno!

Sasori miró a Hidan burlón.

–La tarea ha terminado. Puedes andarte yendo – le dijo e Hidan lo miró molesto –Itachi tiene que ir a la despensa, le toca esta semana. Así que… ¿Por qué no se hacen compañía los dos?

Itachi miró a Sasori sorprendido. Le fastidiaba tener que acompañar a los visitantes para que los dos pudieran satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero al ver el rostro del pelirrojo se le encogía el corazón y accedía. ¡Bien! Estaba claro que albergaba en él un poco de… afecto hacia Sasori. ¿Y por qué decir que no? Sasori era bastante lindo, no bello como la primera vez pensó al ver a Hidan, además era inteligente y serio, cuando estaba con Deidara era cariñoso, como si toda la frialdad que demostraba con los demás se derritiera al ver a ese rubio, que según le parecía no estaba tampoco tan mal.

Sí. Itachi Uchiha era gay. Ahora que veía a ambos artistas mirarse sin que nada más les importase le parecía algo poco importante aquel hecho que, estando en casa, con su familia era algo que no podía ni pensar. Siempre tratando de alejar su cabeza de esos gustos porque los consideraban incorrectos. Aún ahora, pese a que ya no le hacía sentir vergüenza, ninguno de sus _amigos _sabía de ello. Y así estaba bien. Siempre lo estaría, considerando que el chico que le gustaba estaba enamorado de otro.

–¿Y para qué quiero ir con este idiota? – gritó Hidan, señalando a Itachi.

–Pues si no quieres no vayas – dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros y dándose media vuelta –No es como si quisiera ir contigo.

Hidan miró a Itachi, con un ligero puchero.

–¿Y por qué no?

Itachi lo miró por encima del hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio y al mismo tiempo que fingía examinarlo completamente.

–Porque no – respondió y se dio media vuelta, acercándose a la puerta principal y saliendo por ella.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres que se quedaron ahí.

–¡Pero qué creído ese pequeño…! – comenzaba Hidan.

–Vete – lo interrumpió Sasori y el albino giro a verlo.

–¿Qué?

–Vete.

–¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito? – la venita en la frente de Hidan, pero para entonces Sasori ya se había parado, lo había agarrado de los hombros y lo había empezado a empujar hasta la puerta –¡Hey!

Hidan estaba sorprendido de que Sasori, según a su vista, pequeño y débil comparado con él, había logrado abrir la puerta y empujarlo fuera antes de cerrarla con seguro y quedarse dentro con Deidara. Hidan, tirado de sentón en el suelo miraba la puerta con cara de no comprender nada.

–Eso debió dolerte – dijo Itachi, prácticamente recargado al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Hidan lo miró.

–¿Qué demonios le pasa? – gritó señalando la puerta del departamento –¡Me empujo como si estuviera…!

–¿En su propia casa? – se adelantó burlón Itachi, puso los ojos en blanco –Está en su casa.

–¡Pero eso es una grosería! – volvió a reclamar y luego se quedo callado y serio. Miró a Itachi mientras él sonreía de lado –En todo caso, a ti también te ha corrido, ¿no?

Itachi dejó de sonreír. No le gustaba tocar ese tema, mucho menos con un fulano que apenas si hablaba con él por obligación.

–No, me toca ir por la despensa – mintió.

Nadie además de él sabía de la relación… sexual, que mantenían ambos artistas.

–¿Y qué haces aquí todavía?

–Sabía que Sasori te sacaría a patadas. Quería verlo – no se molestó en esforzar una sonrisa si quiera, dándose media vuelta bajo por las escaleras del edificio. Hidan frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, corriendo a donde el Uchiha.

–¿A sí? – preguntó Hidan con voz picarona –Pues yo creo que Sasori y Deidara van a follar.

Itachi se sonrojo y volteó a ver a Hidan que sonreía picaronamente.

–¿Por… Por qué crees eso? – tartamudeo Itachi, intentando que su voz adquiriera su tono siempre indiferente, sin éxito, además.

–Por favor – respondió Hidan –Como si eso no fuera cierto. Son prácticamente novios y quieren estar solos.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá querrían solo estar a solas y… hablar, besarse ó algo así? – preguntó, logrando establecer su voz nuevamente, pero todavía con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Itachi, ¿de verdad eres tan inocente? – preguntó Hidan burlonamente, poniendo sus brazos en la nuca –¡Ya estás grandecito!

Itachi volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

–¿Y qué tu religión no te prohíbe pensar en ese tipo de cosas? – preguntó, déspota. Escuchó la risa de Hidan y giro a verlo.

–Tú los has visto, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Itachi se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Hidan gritó, más de emoción pervertida que de susto –¡Los has visto! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y cómo lo hacen? ¿Se ve así como para ponerte todo cachondo?

Itachi logró recuperarse de su ahogamiento y miró a Hidan con asco, que todavía esperaba escucharlo hablar.

–Eres un puerco – le dijo antes de negar con la cabeza y bajar las escaleras. Hidan lo miró con una sonrisa picarona y volvió a ponerse a su lado.

–Vamos. Me dirás que nunca has pensado que follarte a la rubia no sería la gloria.

Itachi se sonrojo violentamente. No solo porque ahora corroboraba la afirmación de Sasori sobre que Hidan era gay, sino que en realidad alguna vez había pensado que de _hacerlo _con alguno de los dos, tendría preferencia por el pelirrojo. De tan solo pensar en que Sasori gimiera su nombre mientras se corría dentro de él, hacia que se le pusiera duro.

–Por su… Por supuesto que no – susurro con voz ronca –Eres un pervertido, Hidan.

Continuaron bajando las escaleras uno al lado del otro.

–¡Ah! – exclamó Hidan –¿Entonces si lo has pensado?

Itachi se giro violentamente en el último de los escalones y agarró del cuello a Hidan, estrellándolo contra la pared. Hidan mucho antes que sorprenderse o enojarse sonrió de lado. Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba realmente molesto porque su miembro le latía ya con fuerza dolorosa.

Sí, Itachi había visto una vez a Sasori meter su boca en el sexo de Deidara. Claro que había sido un accidente. Se suponía que iba a ver a Kisame y cenar, pero su amigo había tenido que irse temprano porque su padre lo llamaba, así que por ende y sin nada que hacer, Itachi había ido a la casa. Obviamente tenía su propia llave y cuando abrió escuchó a Deidara gemir. No le prestó mucha atención, alguna que otra vez cualquier hombre llega a masturbarse y creía que Sasori estaba haciendo lo mismo. Tomaría un libro de la sala y se iría a leer a otra parte… no contaba con que lo estuvieran haciendo en el sofá.

Al principio no había sabido si la imagen lo había espantado ó qué, pero se quedó ahí con los ojos abiertos, hasta que Deidara gritó al correrse dentro de la boca de Sasori y él, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba yo. Se levantó violentamente y se limpió la boca, mientras trataba de subirse el pantalón. Deidara, un poco más aturdido se dio cuenta segundos más tarde de que los estaba viendo.

Sasori le decía una y otra vez a Itachi, tan rojo como sus cabellos, que no había querido que viera eso. Itachi no podía apartar la mirada de la boca de Sasori, y mucho menos del miembro que se asomaba todavía bajo los calzoncillos, mientras tartamudeaba que no tenía importancia.

Después de eso cada vez que Deidara y Sasori se veían, e Itachi no podía evitar quedarse, tenía la maldita necesidad de masturbarse, pensando en el pelirrojo.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía frente a sí a Hidan, todavía sonriente por las reacciones del Uchiha.

–Cállate de una vez, Hidan – le amenazo, con la voz más ronca que nunca. Hidan sonrió más, notando que en efecto, Itachi tenía una erección.

–Ok – dijo al ver que los ojos de Itachi destellaban con odio –Ya no diré nada más. Pero tú, Jashin y yo sabemos que lo has pensado.

Itachi parecía que iba a golpearlo, pero al final solo gruñó y lo soltó. Hidan se acomodo el cuello de la camisa mientras Itachi daba media vuelta y metía las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y se salía del edificio con la cabeza gacha. Hidan se peino con la mano los cabellos que se habían desacomodado cuando su espalda choco contra la pared y después de unos segundos siguió a Itachi en la calle.

Debía admitir que de todos cuántos había visto, Deidara era el más uke que se había imaginado en su cabeza. Tenía todas las características que el albino buscaría en uno, y que Sasori lo tuviera para él solo, lograba que Hidan se sintiera incluso celoso. ¡Él quería un uke! ¿Dónde conseguirlo? Hasta que vio la cara de Itachi: sonrojado y pareciendo tan frágil y vulnerable a sus palabras se le ocurría que no había nadie que le excitara más que Deidara.

–¿Itachi? – susurro al lado del pelilargo, pero él lo ignoro –¿Itachi? ¡Vamos, era tan solo una broma!

El Uchiha apresuró el paso. El viento golpeaba su rostro y levantaba sus cabellos, mientras que a Hidan lo despeinaba cada segundo, mientras el albino levantaba la mano y volvía una y otra vez a acomodarse los cabellos.

–¡Itachi, no seas niña! – gritó Hidan, fastidiado de hablar con _el viento _–Yo solo quería saber si esos dos…

–Sabes bien que sí. No sé por qué insistes en que yo lo diga – interrumpió Itachi, déspota. Al ver que Hidan sonreía, frunció el ceño –¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota?

–Nada – contestó, sus ojos brillaron al ver que Itachi se sonrojaba todavía más –De que ya estamos entendiéndonos.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Siempre te comportas como si fueras tan caballeroso. Incluso cuando te empiezan a sacar de tus cabales te controlas. Eres como un robot. Haces todo lo que te dicen que hagas.

Itachi lo miró. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la erección estaba bajando. Recordaba que la primera vez que vio a Hidan creyó que era el hombre más guapo del mundo, pudo haber tenido un orgasmo de solo verlo, hasta que habló.

No sabía si era la profunda molestia que tenía al pensar en Sasori y Deidara juntos, ó en que Hidan era un tío con el cerebro del tamaño de una bacteria, pero comenzó a reír. Hidan lo miró extrañado.

–Tienes razón – dijo Itachi –Soy un robot. Hago todo lo que me dicen que haga, y me digo mil veces que es lo que yo quiero.

Un buen ejemplo era que estudiaba medicina cuando en realidad quería estudiar literatura. Sus padres le habían dicho que no, y él había accedido, como un desgraciado borreguito al que no le queda más que recorrer el camino que trazaba su pastor.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Hidan, realmente curioso. Itachi lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

–Ir por la despensa – se limito a contestar con una sonrisa triste.

Le resultó extraño que Hidan lo acompañara, pero no dijo nada. Fueron al centro comercial más cercano y ahí estuvieron mientras Itachi se hacía el interesado en qué sopa llevar. Hidan le miraba realmente aburrido.

–¿Qué diferencia puede haber entre una sopa y otra? – preguntó Hidan, que llevaba el carrito a excusa de hacer algo.

–Saben diferente – explicó Itachi.

–No es verdad – dijo Hidan, mirando hacia el techo, como si le pidiera paciencia a un ser supremo para que le otorgara la paciencia que necesitaba para soportar al Uchiha, lo que en realidad, Itachi creía tener más derecho a hacer –Saben iguales.

–Bueno… – dijo Itachi, dejando una sopa y echando la otra al carrito, Hidan se preparo para empujarlo –Sucede que no todos tragamos la comida así como nos viene a la boca.

–Sí… – susurro Hidan –¡Espera! ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Itachi sonrió y miró a Hidan.

–¿A ti? – pregunto inocente, y para aumentar su aura de niño bueno, sujetó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a retorcerlo entre sus dedos –No estaba tratando de decirte nada.

Hidan no pudo sino sonrojarse. Cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de ello, se soltó el mechón de cabello y siguió haciendo las compras.

–Cuando te dije hace veinte minutos que estaba lloviendo – dijo Hidan, cargando en cada mano un par de bolsas –Quería decir que estaba diluviando.

Itachi miraba el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Estaba prácticamente inundado, los coches apenas si bien podían pasar, y algunos otros carros bajitos ya se habían parado, sus dueños salían y maldecían.

–Es por eso que Jashin dice que debemos de andar con nuestros propios pies sobre la tierra y no buscar lo más fácil, porque puede ser lo más dificil – dijo Hidan, con una expresión que pretendía ser sabia. Itachi lo miró.

–Vaya. Que profundidad – hablo con sarcasmo –Y dime, ¿Jashin que dice sobre correr bajo este diluvio?

Hidan lo miró y sonrió.

–Dice que te acompaño hasta la esquina, dejo las bolsas ahí y regresas tú solo a tu departamento.

Itachi sintió ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

–Una, dos, ¡aquí vamos! – gritó de repente Hidan, echando a correr entre el agua, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parecía que eso lo hacía feliz. Itachi dio un suspiro antes de seguirlo.

Pasaron hasta la esquina e Itachi se preparo por si el comentario de Hidan era algo más que una simple broma. Estaban completamente empapados, y la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. Itachi con problemas podía ver a Hidan adelante suyo. De repente, Hidan se detuvo en una de las pancartas de una tienda ya cerrada, estaba tan mojado que la camisa se transparentaba y dejaba ver su torso musculoso. Itachi se sonrojo ligeramente.

–¡Nada! – gritó Hidan apenas haciéndose escuchar por sobre el agua contra el pavimento –¡Necesitamos quedarnos en otra parte!

–¡¿Y dónde sugieres tú que hagamos eso?

Hidan señaló hacia el frente de la tienda. Itachi miró la vieja casona. Decían que estaba embrujada y no era para menos, sus tejados estaban rotos, las puertas crujían y no había luz, en este tiempo se veía entonces todavía más terrorífica.

–¿Ahí? – preguntó Itachi, mientras se hacía a un lado un montón ce cabello que le impedía ver.

–¡Sí!

–¿Seguro?

–¿A caso te da miedo? – gritó Hidan, burlón. Itachi frunció el ceño y luego de negar con la cabeza, echo primero a andar antes que el albino. Hidan lo siguió de cerca, con las bolsas todavía en las manos.

Si había existido un día para llamar esta casona embrujada, era éste. El techo tenía goteras, y desde algunos agujeros, Itachi e Hidan podían ver los truenos. Pero después de inspeccionar un poco la casa, encontraron un lugar seco donde quedarse por el momento.

–Esta casa no se ve tan terrorífica – dijo Hidan mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, limpiándoselo.

–No. Y de hecho, es mejor que estar allá fuera – admitió Itachi, dejando la despensa en una de las esquinas del cuarto –Y mira… – dijo señalando algunos muebles –Quienes vivieron aquí no tuvieron mucha confianza en el camión de la mudanza.

Hidan sonrió. Al parecer, Itachi tenía un sentido del humor, no el mejor de todos, pero tenía.

–Los camiones de la mudanza son peores que los fantasmas – corroboró Hidan, y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la pared –¡Todo lo rompen!

Itachi estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente la pared en la que se recargaba Hidan comenzó a crujir, y ahí, entre la oscuridad el albino soltó un alarido asustado al verse tirado hacia atrás.

–¡Hidan! – gritó Itachi mientras se acercaba al albino, tumbado de espaldas entre un montón de escombros de madera –¿Estás bien?

–¡Achu! – estornudo por el polvo –¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me he llevado un susto de muerte!

La voz de Hidan hizo que el Uchiha tuviera que apretar los labios en una fina línea para evitar reírse. Le tendió la mano e Hidan se la tomo en la oscuridad, ya un poco acostumbrados los ojos a ella. Itachi ayudó a que Hidan se levantara.

–Eso fue gracioso – dijo Itachi señalando la pared –Quizá los fantasmas te quieran llevar con ellos.

–No pueden – dijo muy seguro Hidan –Jashin me protege.

Y en ese mismo instante, Hidan comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Itachi se escandalizo, puesto que ya veía un poco del torso del albino, se volteó hacia otro lado.

–Ya – suspiro Hidan mientras arrojaba la camisa a un rincón –Al menos mi cuerpo se secara en lo que para de llover.

–Sí… – susurro Itachi.

–¿Por qué no haces lo mismo tú también? – preguntó Hidan –Estás más mojado que un pez.

Itachi se sonrojo, pero después de pensarlo unos momentos, imitó la acción de Hidan, quitándose la camisa y el suéter que había llevado puesto. Una brisa fría corría entre las paredes de la casona vieja, pero, considerablemente, se sentía mejor sin aquellas pesadas prendas colgando de su cuerpo.

Hidan descubrió que entre los muebles de la casona había una cama. Cuando quitó la sábana grisácea –que en su tiempo debió de ser blanca – inmediatamente se recostó sobre la cama. Itachi lo miraba, curioso.

–Yo me la pido – dijo el albino acomodándose y cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana –Búscate otra cama.

Itachi suspiro y salió de la habitación. En frente había una que quizá le fuera mejor, también tenía una cama. Creía que no podría dormir, pero cual fuera su sorpresa cuando al cerrar los ojos no supo más de sí.

Lo despertó el piso al crujir bajo el peso de alguien. Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos, ya no llovía y todo era silencio. Las nubes se habían hecho a un lado y se colaban por un agujero entre las tablas de la ventana. Notó que entre la oscuridad y aquel halo de luz, Hidan estaba parado en la puerta, observándolo con aquellos ojos violetas. Itachi se apoyo sobre sus codos y con una mano se talló los ojos.

–¿Hidan? – preguntó, adormilado –¿Qué te pasa?

Incluso en la oscuridad notó que Hidan se mordía los labios, como si quisiera evitar decir algo. Itachi lo miro, cauteloso.

–¿Qué te pasa Hidan?

–No puedo dormir – respondió por fin el albino e Itachi suspiro de alivio.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Itachi burlón.

Hidan volvió a quedarse callado.

–Quiero hacerlo – susurro de pronto, Itachi arqueo las cejas.

–¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Eso. Quiero hacerlo contigo ahora.

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué… qué le estaba diciendo Hidan?

–Eh… lo siento Hidan – dijo con voz ronca –No… No entiendo que quieres decir.

–Claro que lo entiendes, Uchiha bastardo – rezongó Hidan.

–No. No entiendo – Itachi se estaba sentando en la cama cuando vio la silueta de Hidan acercarse y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Hidan le estaba plantando un beso en la boca.

Itachi soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, que fue cortada cuando Hidan le sujeto de los cabellos y se los jaló con tal fuerza que mientras Hidan se ponía encima de él, Itachi yacía por completo tirado en la cama.

–¿Qué…? – gritaba entre jadeos Itachi, tratando de empujar a Hidan lejos de sí, pero el albino comenzó a pegar más su cuerpo con el del Uchiha –¡Hidan!

–Sí. Grita mi nombre, Uchiha – le decía en el oído Hidan mientras le metía la lengua dentro. Itachi se sonrojo violentamente.

Itachi por fin sintió el miembro de Hidan y sintió una especie de éxtasis cuando con la mano libre, Hidan comenzaba a acariciarle el suyo por encima del pantalón. Itachi miró a Hidan, completamente concentrado en su tarea. Itachi sentía que su sexo le palpitaba con fuerza cuando cambiando de labor, Hidan trataba de quitarle el pantalón a jaloneos. El Uchiha jadeó cuando por fin quedo al descubierto su parte íntima y veía como Hidan sonreía.

–Hidan… – susurro Itachi. El albino lo miró y se volvió a acercar a Itachi para besarlo, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Itachi gimió y se retorció levemente, pero después de unos segundos se dejo hacer.

–Abre más la boca – dijo entrecortadamente Hidan. El pelinegro lo obedeció. Hidan metió la lengua, buscando la del Uchiha, sin dejar al lado su tarea con la mano.

Itachi sintió que no tardaría en correrse, aquella sensación de súbito placer ya la había experimentado algunas veces, comenzaba a arquearse bajo Hidan, cuando de repente, el albino le soltó su miembro. Itachi abrió los ojos, desilusionado. Pero entonces notó que Hidan estaba quitándose el pantalón con rapidez un poco torpe, y dejaba ver un bulto casi recto bajo los bóxers. Cuando Hidan se los quito y dejo al descubierto su pene, Itachi lo miró.

–Abre la boca. Esta vez más – ordenó Hidan mientras se paraba en la misma cama.

Itachi, se sentó y tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Hidan y lo miro como si le tuviera miedo. Hidan volvió a sujetarle de los cabellos, jalándoselos y haciendo que Itachi gritara, y aprovechó este momento para meter su sexo en la boca de Itachi.

El pelilargo se sorprendió al sentir como Hidan lo obligaba a meter y sacar de su boca su pene, que le provocaba arqueadas. Pero después de treinta segundos ya no necesito que lo obligaran y continúo con la tarea solo.

Hidan se corrió dentro de su boca e Itachi espero unos segundos antes de sentir el semen correr por la comisura de sus labios. Hidan lo hizo para atrás, dejando que se recostara en la cama y con las manos le abrió las piernas al Uchiha para poder meterse entre ellas.

–Te dolerá un poco – le avisó. Itachi levantó la cabeza para pedir que esperara, pero Hidan ya metía dos de sus dedos en su culo. Itachi se arqueo bajo Hidan.

Después de un rato, Hidan con la ayuda de su mano apuntó en su dirección prevista dentro de Itachi.

–Ya voy a entrar – le dijo. Itachi se aferró a la sábana sucia, apretándola fuerte. Hidan lo penetro y él grito de dolor. Un dolor que producía placer.

Hidan comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro, haciendo que Itachi gritara su nombre con fuerza, sintiéndose en el mismo infierno, porque dolía como si le estuvieran desgarrando con una sierra. Al ver esto y compensárselo, Hidan tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Itachi y volvió a masturbarlo. Ahora, el pelinegro se sentía en el paraíso también.

–¡Hidan! – pidió Itachi –Ahh… Hidan… por… por favor… no te corras dentro…

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. El semen de Hidan salió disparado dentro del Uchiha y ambos volvieron a gritar, extasiados.

Por fin, Hidan se dejó caer sobre Itachi, jadeando. El pelilargo sentía como por su piel corría el sudor y le cosquilleaba, pero eso no le importaba. No mientras Hidan se paraba y se ponía nuevamente su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Itachi lo imitó, sonrojado.

–Hidan… – susurro Itachi mientras el albino se acomodaba los cabellos –Ehm…

–Creo que ya paro de llover – dijo Hidan mirando la ventana –Será mejor que nos vayamos.

–Ah… sí – dijo el Uchiha mientras se paraba y también acomodaba sus cabellos.

Ambos salieron en dirección al departamento de Itachi y Sasori cuando eran las cinco de la madrugada más o menos, hasta ese momento Itachi se percató de que su celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas, todas de Sasori y de Deidara. Al recordar el por qué no lo había escuchado sonar, se volvió a sonrojar.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos. Pero ahora Itachi creía que pese a que Hidan era un completo idiota, era un amante magnifico, en todo caso, jamás había probado tener relaciones con un hombre –y tampoco con una mujer, ¿para que iba a decir que sí? – pero estaba seguro de que Hidan lo era.

Pese a todo, Hidan tan solo le entregó las bolsas cuando llegaron frente al edificio, se despidió como si nada hubiese pasado y se fue.

Itachi frunció el ceño, con las bolsas cargando en ambas manos. Sintió como algo dentro de él se hacía pequeño en lo que subía las escaleras hacia el departamento. Llegó y abrió la puerta. Sasori ya corría a recibirlo.

–¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – le gritó –¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a mí y a Deidara?

Itachi miró a Sasori con un parpadeo rápido.

–¡Te estuvimos llamando toda la noche! ¿Qué calzones crees llevar para no dignarte a contestar el teléfono? – continuaba el pelirrojo. Itachi se limitó a hacer un encogimiento de hombros.

–Estaba diluviando e Hidan y yo nos refugiamos en la casa abandonada – contestó con sencillez, dejando las bolsas en la cocina, como si no hubiese pasado más que eso.

–¿Y? – el tono de voz de Sasori había cambiado por completo y parecía curioso de saber si había algo más.

–Nada más.

Sasori frunció el ceño y miro minuciosamente a Itachi, de arriba abajo.

–¿Seguro? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

–Sí. ¿Por qué habría pasado algo más?

Y tenía razón. Después de todo, aquella noche no había –al menos al parecer – significado nada para Hidan, ¿por qué habría de importarle a él? En todo caso, no se trataba de amor.

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

><p>Y ha terminado sempais. En realidad, quería que la relación de Hidan e Itachi si fuera un poco más... eh... profunda sentimentalmente, pero no se me ha dado u-u creo que mi Hidan no se prestaba para ello. En todo caso espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus muy queridos reviews para esta participante del reto.<p>

¿Seguiría el fic? Ustedes deciden ^^, en realidad lo dejo un poco independiente para ello.

Matta ne~


End file.
